L'aventure de Jet le pirate
by Awesome Jet
Summary: Jet rêve de devenir pirate, avec ses nakamas, Camille et Bily ils vont s'affronter pour désigner le capitaine. Ils vont vivre d'incroyable aventure dans le monde de la piraterie.


CeFanfic et basée sur l'univers de One Piece.  
Introduction des personnages.

Jet: jeune garçon de 20 ans le yeux noirs, mesurant 1 mètre 85 les cheveux long et noirs

Il porte un Katana a la ceinture et un pistolet en or de l'autre coté. Il maîtrise pour l'instant les 2 hakis.  
Pouvoir du fruit du démon; Jet Jet no mi. ( pouvoir permettant de se déplacer rapidement, pouvoir a grand potentiel qui sera mis en valeur par la suite).

Camille: jeune fille de 19 les yeux marrons mesurant 1 mettre 80 les cheveux long et bleu foncer  
Poitrine proéminente

Elle porte un katana à la ceinture. Elle maîtrise les 2 hakis.

C'est une épéiste.

Pas de fruit du démon.

Bily: jeune garçon de 20 ans le yeux bleu, mesurant 1mètre 85 les cheveux court et blond

Pas d'arme sur lui. Il maîtrise les 2 hakis et possède un don particulier grâce a son HDO unique en son genre il peut lire dans les pensées ( mais préfère ne pas s'en servir sauf en combat)

Cuistot

Pas de fruit du démon.

Le maître: mystérieux personnage qui enseigne le combat notamment les formes de hakis.

Maîtrise parfaite des 3 Hakis il est le personnage le plus puissant du pays et le plus énigmatique

Pa de fruit du démon.

Vocabulaire: ( HDO, haki de l'observation, HDA haki de l'armement, HDR haki des rois)  
Tome 1.

Chapitre 1: Aventure au pays de Réka.

Un chaud et ensoleillé après midi dans le nouveau Monde.

Dans le pays secret qui a pour nom Réka et qui abrite des guerriers puissants et au pouvoirs mystérieux.  
Le pays est rarement attaquer par les pirates car il est extrêmement difficile a atteindre et les malheureux pirates qui y ont accoster ne sont jamais ressortis vivant.

Le maître du dojo masse sa barbe qui le gratte; en réalité c'est un tic qu'il à pour faire mine de réfléchir, il viens de donner les derniers enseignement du jour.

Se bousculant en courant les élèves sortent content que leur entraînement harassant se termine.

Seul un garçon de 20 ans du nom de Jet son katana a la main se tiens au milieu de la cour et fixe avec insistance son maître. Les deux amis du jeune héros, Camille et Bily encore présent lui adresse un signe de la main sachant pourquoi il ne viens pas avec eux.

Seul Camille pars a reculons pour voir encore Jet une dernière fois.  
Bily s'adressa Camille: Quand es-ce que tu va lui avouer tes sentiments? Camille lui lança un regard noir pour réponse.  
Jet s'avança vers son maître et s'inclina: Sensei je suis prêt.

Bien, dis le maître aujourd'hui se sera le haki de l'observation.

Jet: Encore mais sa fais 1 semaine qu'on bosse la dessus j'aimerais améliorer le haki de l'armement.

Le maître: Ah les jeunes, ne sous estime pas ce haki. Pousser a l'extrême c'est le plus puissant des hakis, non seulement tu pourras esquiver le coup de ton adversaire mais en plus tu anticiperas tout ces coups et tu trouveras la faille.

Jet: Oui mais avec le HDA (Haki de l'armement) un seul coup bien placé et je gagne.

Le maître: Ah les jeunes toujours plein de fougue, très bien si tu arrive à me toucher une seul fois avec le HDA  
je t'entraînerais la dessus.

Jet souris: allons y Sensei.

Le maître: Une seconde mon garçon tu n'a pas le droit d'utiliser ton fruit du démon.

Jet: Quoi c'est une blague?

Le maître se rua sur Jet et envoya deux coup de point très puissant sur le visage du garçon, qui fut projeter sur le sol. Du sang sortit, . La douleur s'installa.

Jet: Ta pas le droit d'utiliser le HDA c'est moi qui devais te toucher pas le contraire.

Le maître: Je n'ai jamais dis que je n'allais pas me battre.

Jet envoya son point gauche vers l'abdomaine de son maître mais celui ci esquiva facilement le coup.

Le maître: Tu vois le HDO me permet d'avoir l'avanta...

Jet continua son mouvement et frappa le sol qui se fendis et provoqua une secousse qui déséquilibra le maître.

Jet leva majestueusement sa jambe droite et approcha de son maître, il étais a un doigt de le toucher mais le maître chuta délibérément tout en plaçant ses deux mains sur le sol et rebondis avec agilité pour se placer au dessus de Jet et lui décocher un coup de pied de haut en bas.

Le choc se produisit et Jet s'écrasa par terre.

Le maître: Encore perdue sa sera donc une semaine de HDA

Jet: Bais on davais dis un bour de blus ba une bemaine?

Le maître: C'est mois qui décide, de toute façon l'entraînement est fini, viens on va analyser ce qui c'est passer.

Jet massa sa tête endolorie: Oui Sensei.

Assis confortablement dans son fauteuil le maître permis a l'élevé d'entrer.

Jet entra avec le thé et servi une tasse a son maître puis une pour lui. Il attendis que son maître boive en premier puis il bu a son tour.

Le maître: Très bien Jet pourquoi as tu perdu?

Jet: Eh bien Sensei vous avez une maîtrise parfaite des hakis et même ma ruse d'échouer mon coup pour vousdéséquilibrer n'a pas fonctionner votre haki de l'observation et sûrement le plus puissant du monde.

Le maître: Tu me flatte Jet mais il n'est pas le plus puissant peut être dans le top 10, le maître rigola de sa boutade.

Jet: Je pense que si j'avais utilisé mon fruit du démon j'aurais eu une chance de vous toucher.

Le maître: Jet, tu ne dois pas compter uniquement sur ton pouvoir tu dois apprendre a utiliser le fluide au maximum sa sera ta meilleur arme et combiner a ton fruit tu peux devenir intouchable.  
Demain viens en avance avec tes amis j'ai une annonce importante à vous faire tousse tousse tousse.

Jet: Sensei vous aller bien? Vos médicaments ou sont ils?

Le maître: Sa va, sa va, ne t'inquiète pas Jet, ne t'inquiète pas.

Jet: N essayer pas de me rassurer Sensei, votre santé et ce qui compte le plus pour moi alors ne mentais pas je ne suis plus un enfant.

Le maître: Très bien Jet comme je l'ai dis je vous parlerais demain.  
Tu peux y aller, va rejoindre tes amis.

Jet: Oui Sensei prenez soins de vous.

Jet sortis a la vitesse de l'éclair en effet il avais manger le fruit jet jet no mi d'où son surnom de Jet.

Il rejoigna ses amis qui mangeais au restaurant qui servais les spécialités locales.

Jet: J'ai faim j'ai faim bavais Jet qui c'était immiscé a la table de ces amis.

Bily sursauta sauf Camille qui avais sentis grâce au HDO son arrivé.  
Tu as oublié ton katana au dojo rappela Camille.

A peine eu elle fini sa phrase que Jet étais déjà allé la récupérer et étais retourner s'asseoir.

Jet: Alors il y a quoi au menu aujourd'hui euh? Euh? je ne sais pas quoi choisir euh euh.

Mais dépêche toi Jet s'impatienta Bily: Qu'es ce que tu peut être lent c'est le comble pour l'homme qui a manger le fruit de la vitesse.

Jet: Sa va, sa va, je prendrais comme d'habitude dis Jet a la serveuse .

Tous sa pour sa grommela Bily: Bon et si tu nous racontais.

Jet: Il reste quelque détail et il sera prêt a naviguer. Notre beau bateau pirate.

Moins fort jet cria Camille ce qui attira l'attention des autre clients.

Jet: Pardon Pardon, J'ai customiser le gouvernail il a la forme de notre dojo pour le drapeau par contre sa sera quant on aura décider qui sera le capitaine et bien sur sa sera moi assura Jet.

NE REVE PAS CRIERENT CAMILLE ET BILY.

Les trois amis avaient décider de s'affronter en duel et le vainqueur serais le capitaine.

Jet: De toute façon le capitaine ne peut pas être le cuisinier dis Jet en s'adressant a Bily en le narguant.  
Ta place et au fourneau a me préparer tout les plats que j'aime tu sais que je mange pour tout un régiment depuis que j'ai le fruit de la vitesse j'ai besoin de recharger les batteries, façon de parler.

Bily: HA HA hilarant Jet t'est vraiment hilarant mais c'est le combat qui désigneras le vainqueur et par ce fait le capitaine.

Ah sinan ajouta Jet qui n'écoutais pas: Sensei veut nous voir plutôt demain matin il à une annonce à nous faire et sa à l'air important.

Tu crois qu'il à découvert nos projet? s'inquiéta Camille.

Jet: Non ne t'inquiète pas, dis Jet qui posa sa mains sur celle de Camille mais par nervosité la retira.  
Ses joue avais rosies mais elle se ressaisis rapidement.

Alors Camille tu sors avec moi ce soir pour voir les feux d'artifice demanda naïvement Jet.

OH! OH!C'est un Rendez-vous galant ajouta Bily en faisant des grimaces.

La ferme Bily dis Camille: Je je dois m'entainer au katana.

Jet: Aller Camille je passe te prendre après ton entraînement et pas de non.  
Bily tu peux venir si tu veux.

Bily: Pour être la cinquième roux du carrosse? Non merci j'ai autre chose de prévu si tu veut savoir je compte fa...

Très bien très bien le coupa Jet: Mangeons et faisons la fête c'est la dernière fois je vous rappelle.

Puis après 100 bols de riz aux crevette, homard, et d'autre nourriture exotique rien que pour Jet le repas se termina.

Alors dis Bily en partageant en trois sa fera...

Jet: Ah désoler Bily j'ai oublier mon porte monnaie c'est gentil de payer pour Camille et moi.

Jet pris la main de Camille et disparu avec elle comme un coup de vent.  
Bily: J'y crois pas il m'a encore fais le coup. Tu me le paieras une jour Jet.

Serveuse: Sa fera 16000 Berries SVP,

Bily: Quoi?NONNNN.

Jet raccompagna Camille chez elle: Je passe te prendre a 20H sa te va? comme sa tu auras le temps de t'entrainer.

Camille: Oui sa me va.

Jet embrassa Camille sur la joue et disparu encore en un instant.

Au dojo:

Le maître: J'espère que les enfant seront prêt pour demain, une épreuve de taille les attends.

Fin du chapitre 1.


End file.
